Hinata
|imgsize = 350px|age = 0|Species = SR (Synthetic Robot)|gender = Genderless (Uses feminine pronouns)|hair color = Light Blue (Regular) Light Green (Cyalume Crest)|eye color = Purple (Regular) Blue (Cyalume Crest)|occupation = Idol Student|song sang = Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari (Love Live!)|brand = Fallen Phoenix|type = Sexy|manager = Herself}}Hinata is a SR (Synthetic Robot) created by CureItsuki. She is a Sexy-type idol who uses the brand Fallen Phoenix. She is the first SR, who was programmed to be a star. She holds the legendary Opal Metallic Crest. Feel free to create your own SR!! Appearance Hinata has long, light blue hair with green ribbons. Her hairpiece is a red and black butterfly. She has big, red butterfly wings. Her dress is white with red patterns. She has lone black sleeves. The skirt part of Hinata's dress is butterfly-like, and is black, red, and yellow. Her shoes have a similar concept as her dress. In her Cyalume Crest form, she is more simplified. She wears her light green hair in pigtails. Her outfit has an armor-like top, which is dark blue, and her sleeves are the same color. Her skirt is green, and has a checkered pattern. Her boots are light blue, with darker blue socks. Personality Hinata is very serious, and everyone thinks she is rude, but she actually really loves sweet things like candy, and stuffed animals. She really loves plants, especially flowers. Her mood changes often, since she is the first SR her programs are not perfect. She is also very shy sometimes. Relationships * Princess Ruby: 'Hinata's relationship status with Ruby is unknown. Ruby often visits Hinata in her dreams and asks her to help the Cyalume Crest holders. * 'Kanade Toshiko: 'Hinata and Kanade easily became friends. Hinata calls her "Kanachi", and Kanade calls her "Hinachi". Hinata helped her after she came to Earth. * 'Iru Katari: 'Hinata and Iru often argue. Hinata considers him a "rival", as they are often competing about who is a better idol. Other than that, Hinata says it's her mission to help him. * [[Hotaru Izumi|H'otaru Izumi]]': '''Hotaru has a crush on Hinata, and Hinata denies that she doesn't have a crush on her, but she secretly does. * 'Alyssa: '''Hinata and Alyssa were sisters. They got into many fights, but now they are best friends. Trivia * She calls herself a "Reborn Phoenix". * She is the first SR. * Although her outfit has a butterfly motif, she prefers to call it a "Phoenix Theme". * Because of being the first SR, her system has many errors, which causes her to have different personalities. * Her catchphrase is "Phoenix in the rising!" * She often winks after she says her catchphrase. When she does, a flame sparkles in her eyes. * During all of her lives, she throws a flaming feather at the crowd, and it burns to ash. * Many of her fans say, "If you catch the ashes from her feather at a live, you will have good luck." * Even after receiving her new form, Hinata can still fly even though she doesn't have her wings. She summons them, and they look the same. * She along with anyone else in RISING, have their own Airy called the Crystal Airy that they can perform both inside the Dream Theater and outside it. = Category:CureItsuki Category:Fallen Phoenix Users Category:Sexy Idol Category:Non-human Category:Synthetic Robot Category:Genderless Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Robot Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Crystal Cyalume Crest Holders Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Member of RISING Category:Managed by herself